


Dress-Up

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John cross-dresses for Fin, which leads to some explosive sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



> This is absolutely for [sidewinder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder) after I tortured her with that image at work.

John felt a bit silly putting all this on, but Fin had asked (albeit hesitantly), and John never denied Fin. Fin was waiting for him on the couch, and, finally ready, John sauntered out into the living room.

Fin gasped. His cock swelled fast, hardening immediately. He stared at John, taking it all in. John was in a leather mini-skirt with sheer stockings. Fin thought he could see the hint of a garter belt. He was wearing knee-high leather boots with a bit of a heel, and goddamn, who would’ve thought John could walk in heels so well? John was wearing a mesh belly shirt with a plunging neckline, body glitter shimmering on his neck and chest. His lips were bright red, and he’d put on eyeliner and shimmering eyeshadow.

Fin swallowed several times, trying to wet his mouth and throat. Holy. Fucking. Shit.

John put a hand on his hips – he’d even put on fake nails, bright red – and said, “Well? Is this what you wanted?”

Fin nodded frantically, his mouth too dry to speak. John smiled at him, and he sashayed over to Fin, his hips swaying obscenely. Fin definitely got glimpses of the garter belt that way. He swallowed hard again.

John placed a knee on the couch next to Fin and straddled Fin’s lap. He sat down on Fin’s lap and gave him a slow, seductive smile. “I’m gonna make you feel so good,” he purred in Fin’s ear, then started grinding.

Fin moaned, curling his hands around John’s hips, the leather warm against his palms. He knew, technically, that when receiving a lap dance, he wasn’t supposed to touch, but he doubted John would protest.

“Naughty, naughty,” John said, rubbing against Fin. “But that’s okay, I like naughty men.”

John ran his hands down Fin’s sides, slipping his hands under Fin’s shirt, his hips still grinding against Fin’s. John ran his hands along Fin’s skin, raking his nails along Fin’s stomach, running a hand up further under Fin’s shirt and toying with a nipple.

Fin’s hips were moving now too, bucking up into him, and John smiled. “You really are a naughty man, breaking all the rules, aren’t you? Guess I’m just too hot for you, huh?”

Fin nodded. His hands tightened on John’s hips. John pulled his hands out from under Fin’s shirt and tapped Fin’s nose playfully. He ran a hand along Fin’s head to his ponytail, toying with it for a moment. He grasped the elastic and tugged it off, combing his fingers through Fin’s thick, wavy hair. “I can be naughty, too,” John purred. “I think we’re gonna kick this up a notch.”

Fin’s eyes widened. “What do you have in mind?” he asked breathlessly.

“Well, I don’t usually do this,” John said, “but I rather like you.” He leaned down and kissed Fin hard. The lipstick felt weird, slick and glossy, something long-forgotten, since it had been a long time since either had kissed a woman.

Fin finally let go of John’s hips and dared to put his hands on John’s thighs instead. John moaned, curling his hand into Fin’s hair, and kept kissing Fin.

Fin tentatively slid a hand further up John’s thigh, to the edge of the stocking. _Holy. Fucking. Shit_. 

John had shaved his legs for this, and Fin broke the kiss and took several very deep breaths to calm himself down, which wasn’t easy when John was toying with his hair, sucking on his neck, and still grinding against him. John pulled on his hair to tilt his head and sucked harder.

Fin’s hand was stroking the top of John’s thighs, unable to keep still – they were silky smooth, and Fin was worked up. 

“John,” he gasped. “I gotta fuck you.”

“Mmm,” John moaned against his neck. “I was hoping you’d say that. Been feeling that hard cock against my ass, imagining what it could do to me. You gonna show me?”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Fin roared, standing up, holding onto John. John wrapped his legs around Fin’s waist and his arms around Fin’s neck and hung on. Fin carried John into the bedroom and dropped him onto the bed. He looked hungrily at John, stretched out on the bed, shimmering from the glitter, the mini-skirt tented with John’s erection. He knew exactly what he wanted to do to John. “On your stomach,” he said huskily.

Fin debated if he wanted the boots on or off. They were sexy as fuck, but on the other hand, John had actually shaved his legs. He was torn – until he saw the heel and decided that sexy as the boots were, he didn’t want that poking him accidentally. 

John had flipped over onto his stomach, and Fin unzipped the boots, pulling them off slowly, carefully. He pulled the stocking off, too, running his hands along John’s smooth legs.

John shuddered in pleasure; it felt good, all smooth and soft and silky. He moaned.

Fin ran his hands back up John’s legs, all the way up to his ass, still covered by the leather mini-skirt. No way _that_ was coming off. He pushed it up and squeezed John’s ass. John wriggled on the bed and moaned. 

“You let all the men touch you like this?” Fin asked, falling into his role again. 

“Only the special ones,” John answered.

Fin gave John a smile. “How far would you let me go?”

“Oh, I reckon pretty far, you sexy man,” John purred, his voice pure sex.

Fin spanked John hard. John howled in pleasure and bucked into the bed.

“This far?” Fin asked.

“Oh, fuck, Fin, you know I love it, forget the roleplay, just spank me.”

Fin grinned at John and spanked him again, hard. John howled in delight, bucking into the bed.

“Oh, God, I love it when you do that,” John gasped. He curled his hands into the bedsheets and wriggled his ass, inviting another spank. Fin spanked him again and again, several blows landing in quick succession.

He caressed John’s ass tenderly for a moment, then spanked hard again. John howled and bucked into the bed hard.

Fin stopped before John brought himself off against the bed. He needed to fuck John, he’d been hard as a rock ever since John had sauntered out in that get-up. 

“Hands and knees,” he said to John. He undressed quickly and reached for the lube. He slicked a finger and pressed it into John only to find John had already prepared himself.

Holy shit. Fin slicked his cock quickly, spanked John one more time, and slammed into John. John screamed in delight, drowning out Fin’s moan, and bucked back into Fin.

Fin grasped John’s hips tightly. Usually he kept spanking John, but he couldn’t hang on long enough.

“Fuck me hard,” John begged. “Fuck me so hard. Oh, Fin, I need to be fucked. You need to fuck me, I need to feel that fantastic cock in me, pound me, hon, come on.”

Fin was absolutely of the same mind. He needed John, needed him _now_. John was so amazing underneath him, and Fin slammed into him hard, fast, running his hands along the skirt where it met John’s waist.

“Wait,” John gasped. “I wanna see you, Fin.”

Fin wanted to see John’s face too, the eyeshadow, the lipstick, John’s face in pleasure, John’s cock tenting the leather mini-skirt.

He pulled out and John flipped over. Fin slammed back in hard, and John yelped in delight again. John wrapped his legs around Fin’s back, and Fin swore a blue streak as he felt that silky smoothness against his skin. John pulled him in close, urging him along, not that Fin could go faster, there was an upper limit to how fast and hard he could thrust.

John was staring up at Fin, incredibly turned on. Fin looked beyond sexy, his hair hanging around his face, his face contorted with pleasure, his breath coming in rough gasps, his eyes heated as he took in the sight of John beneath him. Fin’s skin was twinkling, too, some of John’s glitter having rubbed off on him. 

Fin leaned down and kissed John hard. He needed to come, he was so fucking close, but fuck, he wanted John to come first, he always wanted John to come first when he was fucking John. 

He wrapped a hand around John’s cock through the skirt, stroking John’s cock with leather, and John arched up off the bed. “ _Fiiiiiiiin_ ,” he screamed, a long drawn out howl of Fin’s name. He raked his (fake) nails down Fin’s back, and they came together, explosively, feeling like their orgasms would never end, it was so good.

Fin slumped on the bed next to John and nudged him. “You are the best, babe,” he said. “You make all my fantasies come true.”

“Mmm, when you reward me with sex like this, I’ll make any fantasy come true,” John answered.


End file.
